


Country Girl, City Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Hannah Montana (TV), Hannah Montana The Movie (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>Karen flies out to Hannah's country home... and finds Lorelai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Girl, City Girl

Lorelai had long ago accepted that she had made a bad choice by coming to the city with Vita. She had booked a flight back to her hometown and now she was home, out in the country. 

She had taken to driving out to the airport and giving people lifts, it meant she at least had a little money for whatever she needed. Today she'd been sent out by Miley's aunt who'd apparently heard from an ex-tutor of Miley's and wanted her to pick the woman up. 

Lorelai had pulled her hair back in a simple plait, her denim jeans and cowgirl shirt matching almost perfectly and drawing attention to just how gentle her eyes were. 

She had smiled slightly as she parked up, sensing that the men-folk would alert her to when the woman arrived. She was right there was a murmur from the men folk as a woman approached the car. The men had been planning to follow Karen and Lorelai smirked and leant across to open the door, pushing it wider. 

"Ms Kunkle?"  
The ex-tutor smiled shyly. 

"Hello Lorelai…"  
"You'd best get in... the men are drooling."  
Ms Kunkle got into the car. Lorelai smiled gently. 

"So, how exactly did you hear about this place? Miley been recruiting again?"  
Ms Kunkle's laughed softly.

"Something like that yes."  
Lorelai smiled softly. 

"She did say you were... a little shy?"

A pause fell as Lorelai started for home before she spoke again. 

"Why so shy, pretty lady?"  
"Who said I was shy? Just because I'm not speaking doesn’t mean I'm shy.... I may just be admiring the stunning example of natural beauty that is in front of me."  
"Are you flirting with me?"  
"Pull over and find out."  
"Don't you dare tease me."  
Karen whimpered and tears formed in her eyes. Lorelai sighed and pulled over, moving to gather Karen into her lap. 

"Baby, don't cry...."  
"Then don't yell at me"

Karen said softly.  
"Sweetie, I wasn't yelling..."

A pause then Lorelai spoke softly. 

"Baby, did someone hurt you... before?"  
"Not physically…"  
"Emotionally?"  
Karen nodded.   
"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry."  
"Not your fault…"  
"Well, for what it's worth, they were completely daft to chase you away."  
Karen smiled.

"Want to get on the back seat?"  
"Only if you're sure sweetness?"  
"I am."  
"After you then."  
Karen climbed over the front seats into the back of the car. Lorelai followed, smirking as she moved to gently kiss Karen. Karen purred softly and let her kiss her. Lorelai smiled gently, taking her time to kiss Karen time and again, slowly allowing the kiss to grow a little more passionate. Karen purred softly into each kiss. Lorelai smiled and kissed her again, passionately this time. Karen mewed this time into the kiss. Lorelai smiled and nuzzled her neck gently. 

"Such a sexy little kitten."  
Karen giggled and lent into the nuzzling. Lorelai grinned and kissed her neck gently, her hands gentle as she moved to begin undoing Karen's shirt. Karen put her arms over her head, her eyelids fluttering like hummingbirds. Lorelai smiled and stripped the shirt free, her touch soft as she moved to unhook Karen's bra. Karen smiled and with a naughty schoolgirl giggle and smiled placed her hands over the bra's cups so they couldn't fall down.  
“Now sweetie... don't be a tease."  
"But it’s fun…"  
Lorelai smirked and moved to tickle her gently. 

"Sure it is."  
Kate began giggling and desperately trying to hold her bra in place. Lorelai smirked and upped her tickling. Kate began wiggling and giggled even more. Slowly her bra began to slip. Lorelai continued to tickle. Karen gave up and reached up to grab her hands to stop the tickling, the result was her bra fell to the floor. Lorelai smirked and lowered her lips to Karen's chest, slowly suckling on each breast gently. Karen began to pant. Lorelai smiled softly, kissing her way down to Karen's waist.   
"Oh...oh shit... oh shit..."  
Lorelai smirked slightly. 

"I sure hope not."

Her touch was light as she moved to undo, then remove Karen's skirt, leaving Karen in only her underpants. Karen tried to speak but could only gasp.   
"Mmmm, someone's hot for it."  
Karen nodded. Lorelai smiled and slid Karen's panties free. Karen's panties and her inner thighs...were soaking wet.   
"All this for me?"  
Karen blushed and nodded.   
"So gorgeous."

Lorelai murmured, kissing her tenderly before lowering her lips to Karen's clit. Karen let out a squeal of pleasure, quickly clamping one of her own hands over her mouth to try and stifle it.   
"Don't... Don't hide it."  
Karen looked up at Lorelai. Her hand still covering her mouth. Her embarrassment clear for all to read in her eyes and the crimson staining the visible parts of her cheeks.   
"Please Karen? Trust me... you're beautiful."

Lorelai's words were whispered, her lips covering Karen's own.   
"I do.... It.... it’s just embarrassing…"  
"Why baby? It's so damn sexy."  
"Really?"  
"Really sweetness."  
Karen smiled. Lorelai smiled and kissed her softly. 

"Shall we continue?"  
Karen nodded. Lorelai purred and returned to licking at Karen's clit. Karen squealed again only this time she didn't try to stifle her cry. Lorelai smiled and slowly upped her pace. Karen began bucking her hips in time. Lorelai smiled and upped her pace. Karen's squeals got louder. Lorelai's response was to speed up again. Karen pressed her hips upward pushing her clit even more into Lorelai's face. Lorelai purred and sped up. Karen began banging her hands against the Car window as she bucked more and more. Lorelai sped up further. Karen cried out and came apart, squirting all over Lorelai's face. Lorelai had smiled, cleaning them both up as best she could and helping Karen dress again.   
“I think you should stay with me out here…”  
“I’d love to.”  
Karen had smiled, leaning to kiss her softly.   
“Then I think we should get you home…”


End file.
